Walk
by Frodo's-Girl92
Summary: Drogo Baggins takes his baby son, Frodo, for a walk.


**PLEASE NOTE: I do not own ANY of the following material. The places, events, characters, names, titles, etc. belong to their proper owners, and they get full credit. Events are fictional. Names that resemble any other individual, living or dead, is purely coincidental. **

**Any and ALL content pertaining to the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and any other holders of the rights. All rights reserved to them and them only. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! **

Primula and Drogo Baggins were two very happy hobbits. They were madly in love with one another, and they also had a three year old son named Frodo. Frodo was at that phase in childhood where he always got into absolutely everything he could. If Primula and Drogo didn't watch him closely when they were outside, he would wander off.

One such instance occurred the spring after Frodo's third birthday. Primula hadn't been feeling well that day, so Drogo decided to take Frodo for a short walk so that Frodo wouldn't be too bored. He had plenty of toys to play with, but the baby hobbit had been running around the house that day, screaming, "Walk! Walk! Walk, Dad-dee, walk!" Drogo decided to just take the child on a walk so that Primula could rest.

Drogo had picked up Frodo to carry him, but Frodo didn't want carried. He began to cry, trying to wriggle free of his father's arms. Drogo smiled and put Frodo on the ground, where the child looked up at him and cackled happily. Drogo then said, "Stay close to daddy, okay? We don't want you getting lost."

"Wost?" Frodo asked, still looking at his dad. "Fwodo wost?"

"We don't want Frodo to get lost," Drogo said, holding his hand out for his son. "Take daddy's hand, alright?"

"Dad-dee and!" Frodo chirped, putting one tiny hand in his father's.

Drogo closed his hand around his son's, and the two began walking slowly. Frodo kept stopping every once in awhile to pick some flowers for Drogo, chase butterflies, or explore a little. Frodo would laugh happily and run as fast as his tiny legs would allow him, and Drogo would smile. Frodo was quite curious, but of course all babies and children were. He was just glad that Frodo was a normal baby-even if sometimes Frodo would get into trouble for his curious ways.

Drogo had been watching Frodo, but somehow he slipped out of his sight. Drogo, in a panic, began looking all around him for a sign of the baby, but he found none. He began to call for him, and when he didn't hear Frodo and Frodo didn't reply back, Drogo grew increasingly panic-stricken. He broke out in a run on the path, keeping his eyes and ears open for his son. He found him soon enough.

"Bunny abbit!" Frodo was yelling at a couple of bunnies that had crossed his path. "Fwodo wan bunny!"

He began to run toward the rabbits, but the rabbits ran away hastily. Frodo looked as if he might cry, but his mood immediately lifted when he saw another one coming out of the woods by the path. Frodo sat down on the ground, his tiny arms reaching out for the rabbit. Drogo moved closer to his son, relief surging throughout his entire body.

"BUNNY!" Frodo screamed shrilly at the top of his small lungs. "BUNNY, FWODO WAN OLD YOU!"

Drogo smiled, then said, "Frodo, I do not think the bunny wants held. He's a wild animal, and they don't like being held by anyone."

Frodo turned his head in the direction of his father, a small, happy noise escaping his body. "Dad-dee! Bunny, dad-dee!"

"I see him," Drogo said, walking over to Frodo. "Wait here. I will see if I can get the bunny to come to us."

Frodo cooed, then turned his attention back to the rabbit, who was just sitting about five feet away from Frodo. Drogo walked over to where there were some dandelions growing and picked a few. He then walked back over to his son and sat next to him.

"Here," Drogo said, handing a dandelion to Frodo. "Hold this out to him and he may come to you."

"Fow-er!" Frodo cried, taking the dandelion from his father and holding it out in front of him. "Bunny, fow-er!"

Sure enough, the rabbit began to slowly make its way over to Frodo. Frodo was trying so hard to be quiet, but in his excitement, he let out a few cackles. Every time he would do this, he would look at Drogo and whisper, "Oopie! Fwodo noisy, dad-dee!" Drogo smiled and kissed his son's hair, keeping an eye on the rabbit.

When the rabbit reached Frodo, it slowly and carefully sniffed at the flower. Frodo held very still, and the rabbit began eating the dandelion. Frodo laughed and screamed happily once the rabbit was done eating, and the rabbit ran away.

"Fwodo feed bunny!" Frodo said, clapping his hands.

"You did a good job, my sweet child," Drogo said. "We must go now, though."

Frodo looked up at his father with a sad look on his face, and Drogo just couldn't say no to that. He stretched his hand out to Frodo, who just looked at it with that same look on his face. Drogo smiled warmly and said, "Come, Frodo. Let's see if we can find more bunnies."

"Bunny!" Frodo cried, taking his father's hand.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring different places they come across. Frodo had a great time looking at animals and the sights that lay in front of him. When it was nearly nightfall, Frodo yawned and said, "Fwodo seepy."

Drogo picked Frodo up, and Frodo didn't protest this time. He wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck, resting his head on Drogo's shoulder. It wasn't long before Frodo was sound asleep, and Drogo walked as carefully as he could back to their home.

When they got home, Drogo laid Frodo gently in his bed. Frodo made a small noise in his sleep, but he didn't awaken. Drogo walked into the sitting room to get Frodo's favorite teddy bear and placed it in the bed next to his son. He covered Frodo up with his blankets and gave him a kiss on his forehead before departing the room.


End file.
